Bear Teddy
by Lateo
Summary: Mr. Summers thinks Bear Teddy’s talking is make believe...


_Disclaimer: Not mine_

She meets Mr.Summers in the hall and he says good morning and asks her how she is. She tells him that Bear Teddy say they will have two visitors today. He tells her to thank Bear Teddy for the information.

Mr. Summers thinks Bear Teddy's talking is make believe so she doesn't pass his message on to the tattered toy bear but she's not mad, Mr. Summers means well.

Later she overhears him tell Dr.Grey that at least Alicia talked today, even if she still clings to Bear Teddy. Dr. Grey says it's not unusual for hurt children to have imaginary friends.

Bear Teddy wants to se the garden, so she goes there and sits among the roses. She focuses on a red petal moist with dew and disappears inside her self. When she comes back much later her crossed legs are cramping and some kid tied her braids to a nearby bush. It hurts as she tear it lose.

Some of the kids think its funny to do things like that when she's "zoned out" Alicia never quite saw the humour.

She has to run to be in time for her meeting with the professor. He smiles and says hallo and compliment her on her dress but she doesn't feel like talking anymore today so she just smile back. The professor already heard what she told Mr.Summers and asks her if it is true that they will be having two guests? She just nods and he says it is a nice surprise because he was only expecting one. Bear Teddy sits in her lab and she listen to the professor talk as he tries to help her.

At lunch she has spaghetti.

Ten minutes pass three she goes and wait at the door. 1 minute after she hears the sound of a motorcycle and then one of the guest enter. It's a big man in a leather jacket and with funny hair. He glances at her and then Miss Monroe comes down the stairs and welcomes him. His name is Logan.

Miss Monroe said Alicia already told them he was coming and then he called to tell them and isn't it special. But it's not quite true because Alicia told them two were coming but they seem to have forgotten that. She doesn't mind, they mean well.

The man goes around the house and says hallo to all the adults and then he has a long meeting with the professor. Alicia waits and then she just tags along with him as he leaves to go outside. The Logan man seemed a little surprised and a little annoyed because she doesn't answer him when he talks but that's because he doesn't know that Alicia has already said what she needed to say today.

Finally when she follows him into his room he lifts her by the armpits and gently puts her outside the door which he locks.

At dinner she has ham and watches him at the teachers table, he notices and tells the other adults and even though she can't hear them from that distance Bear Teddy knows what they're saying; traumatised child, hardly talks, saved from horrors, some psychic abilities -doesn't mean any harm.

She follows him around after dinner until it is bedtime and then Dr.Grey follows her upstairs, tugs her in and reads a story about a girl with long, long hair who lived in a tower. Alicia then pretends to sleep. She doesn't mean to lie but they wouldn't understand why she needs to stay awake.

At the right time she goes to the garden and there is man Logan with the other guest. She also has long hair, brown with a white streak but Bear Teddy says her tower is different from the fairytale one. Man Logan looks sad as he kneels by the grave; he talks about how sad he is that he couldn't save her from a magnet. Alicia asks Bear Teddy what the whole magnet thing is about but Bear Teddy says to shush.

Man Logan's eyes are moist but it's like he was taught to cry silent tears a long time ago. He seems very surprised to see Alicia but Bear Teddy says it's because he isn't used to people sneaking up on him without him knowing.

Alicia tugs at his sleeve, gives him the special touch and then he sees the other guest. Now he really cries and when the woman smiles at him he falls to his knees. He gets to say his proper goodbye just like Alicia knew he would when she talked to Bear Teddy this morning.

Later he sits on the lawn and smokes a cigar with Alicia by his side and then he says she better go to bed, it's to cold for a little girl to be outside that late.

Alicia goes to her room and bed and there she holds Bear Teddy tight, he is tattered and old, grey from repeated washings and his button eyes have been replaced more than once. But Bear Teddy is her link to Alice in haven, her twin waits, not covered with bruises and blood but cleaned in the light of the lord. Alicia will not join her until she is very old, this Alice told her through Bear Teddy, just like she told her to help Man Logan see the woman so she could pass on.

Alicia feels the faint touch of Alice in her head and sleeps with Bear Teddy in her arms.

I know, a little "I see dead people " but I like this


End file.
